deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck vs. Donkey Kong
Scrooge vs DK-2.png|Shakaboy IMG_20180831_174206.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I What-if Death Battle Donkey Kong vs. Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Venage237 Scrooge vs DK TN.png|Shakaboy v2 Tip.png|PizzaBlastX99 Scrooge McDuck vs Donkey Kong.PNG|ZDogg S "One Creature's Trash is Another's Treasure." Scrooge McDuck vs. Donkey Kong is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Scrooge McDuck from Ducktales and Donkey Kong from his eponymous series. Description It's time for two greedy animal hoarders of a golden substance to collide! Who shall come out 2-0? Intro (Cue DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader ) Wiz: Hoarders are a select group of people. They collect all types of stuff, with it their obsession being a little too...extreme. Boomstick: But this doesn't always apply to humans. Some animals are greedy bastards too! Like Scrooge McDuck, the Richest Character in-well, of all time. Wiz: And Donkey Kong, the Leader of the DK Crew. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Scrooge McDuck (Cue Scrooge's Office - DuckTales Remastered [OST) Boomstick: No one likes to be poor. Hell, that's the reason why I can't play Breath of the Wild. Damn Nintendo Switch. Expensive as hell. Wiz: And it was the same case for a young Scrooge McDuck. Living in Glasgow in 1867 Scotland to a poverty-stricken family, Scrooge didn't have a lush life. Boomstick: One day for his tenth birthday, good ol' dad gave him the best birthday present ever. A good visit to the abandoned McDuck castle when they weren't poor. Ah, nothing like a reminder of how good you once were to celebrate your existence. Wiz: Hey, it worked for Scrooge. Giving him a serious dose of inspiration, Scrooge vowed to restore his family to its former wealth and bring honor back to the McDuck name. Boomstick: So the waterfowl went out and got his first job as a shoe-shiner. And it worked, he got a dime! Wait. Who's the cheap bastard that would only give a little kid on the street a dime? Wiz: It gets worse, it was an American dime. So pretty much useless in Glasgow. Boomstick: Damn, what a dick! He's almost as bad as that guy who yelled at Spongebob about a drink to go with his pizza! DO YOU KNOW THE TROUBLE THEY WENT THROUGH TO DELIVER THAT TO YOU (Stop music) Wiz: ...Holy shit, man, calm down. Boomstick (breathing heavily): Ok. Ok, I-I'm fine. (Resume music) Wiz: Well, anyways, Scrooge, understably upset by this, actually was even more inspired. Keeping the dime and naming it his "Number One", he vowed to be, and I quote: "Tougher than the toughies and sharper than the sharpies. And I'll make my money square!" Boomstick: The hell does that even mean? Wiz: Considering this came out in the 40s...who knows? '' ('Cue Ending (8-Bit) - DuckTales Remastered [OST)' '''Boomstick: Scrooge went to America to make his family proud as a River Boater until the Klondike Gold Rush. He found a golden egg-wait, the hell? That's like finding a baby made entirely out of gold!' Wiz: Well, considering Scrooge eats eggs, it obviously didn't bother him too much. Boomstick Wait, wh- Wiz: Don't question it. Anyways, he was kidnapped by other miners who wanted wealth. Boomstick: They're all dead now. He killed them. Wiz: Oh, come on, there's no wa-'' '''Boomstick: ''All of them, Wiz.' ''Wiz: Ok, ok! Jeez. Well, now with the egg in his possession, Scrooge traded it in and instantly became the richest duc-er, thing in the world. Boomstick: Wait, how rich is he? ''' ''Wiz: Well, it differs. Forbes List listed it as twenty-eight billion, my calculations have it as five trillion, and in the comics, it is listed as five multiplujillion, nine impossibidillion, seven fantasticatrillion and sixteen cents. '' '''Boomstick: I-is that even a number. (Stop music) Wiz: ...No. I really shouldn't have to explain that, what the hell. Boomstick: ...Shut the hell up. ' (Resume music) ''Wiz: But Scrooge's desire for wealth led him down a path of greed and anger, sending him into a violent rage whenever someone even mention borrowing his money. '''Boomstick: That all changed when his nephew, Donald Duck, was drafted into the Navy, leaving Scrooge with his trio of grandnephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Wiz: At first, Scrooge resented his relatives but then treated them as his sons and eventually became close with his family again, humbling Scrooge and putting his money behind his family. Boomstick: Aww, so sweet...makes you forget we're making him fight a big-ass gorilla to the death. (Cue Ducktales Meets Metal ) Wiz: Which brings us to Scrooge's impressive array of weapons. Boomstick: He's like Batman, if he was a duck. Wiz: His trustiest weapon is his cane, which doubles as a club, pogostick, and is even sturdy enough to pry open steel doors. It also doubles as a surprise gun. Boomstick: More about those guns later. Besides that, he has a Bowie Knife, pickaxe, the shovel, a boomerang, rope, and even a wand from Magica de Spell, an evil duck magician lady. Yeah. Wiz: The wand can summon meteors, teleport its user far distances, can stun foes, make a foe forget everything, manipulate weather, take control of a foe's actions, vanish things to a pocket dimension, shapeshift its user to all sorts of animals, and even conjur and transform up matter. Boomstick: Wiz, that matter thing makes no sense. Say it in English, damn it! Wiz: ...Wand make thing when there is no thing. Boomstick: Oooohhh. Alright. Wiz: Ugh. Anyways, Scrooge's main weapon of choice seems to be, suprisingly enough, guns. Boomstick: OOH, OHH, LEMME DO THIS Wiz: Fine... Boomstick: He's got a revolver, a double-barreled shotgun, a Winchester M1867, a musket, dual Colt .45 Peacemakers, and a lot of cannons for some weird reason. Wiz: He also has more...impractical guns. Such as the Burglar Stunner, which despite its deceiving name, can actually shoot through solid titanium. He's also wielding the Neutra-Friction Gun, which removes someone's friction and can make them slide for miles and miles without stopping with a single flick. And the Anti-Inertia Gun actually weakens the foe's physical strength so much that punches feel like taps. Boomstick: He's also got a suit of armor, and the McDuck Sword. The Sword, like a certain thunder god's hammer, can be summoned if disarmed. ' ''Wiz: He's also got a slew of magical cards he can use. The Billionare's Club blocks attacks, Oompfh! summons a spring-loaded boxing glove out of a cannon, Big Bertha is Scrooge's favorite and most powerful cannon, and finally, there's Boing where a giant spring comes out of the ground knocking away foes. But one of his most powerful weapons is the Omnisolve, an umbrella that can dissolve literally anything. '''(The Himalayas - DuckTales Remastered [OST] ) Boomstick: But Scrooge is no slouch when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Hell, the guy lives for it. Wiz: Scrooge, despite being 150 years old, is incredibly strong. '' '''Boomstick: Strong enough to throw a boulder thirty feet with ease!' Wiz: According to Magica, Scrooge is around .91 meters or roughly two feet and nine inches tall. Scaling his size to the boulder, the volume of the boulder is roughly seventeen feet and it weights two hundred and four pounds. The force it took Scrooge to launch this is, ironically enough, roughly two hundred and four pounds. Boomstick: He's also tore through stone walls like it was paper, and carried pine trees with ease. Wiz: Keep in mind the average pine tree weighs roughly 8000 pounds. Boomstick: This guy's also lifted a buffalo that weighs over a ton, beat the shit out of African wildlife, including elephants, and his main way of maintaining his physique? Lifting bags of solid gold! Or that time he threw a bag of a million dollar bills at a person with one hand, over one ton! Wiz: He's also fast enough to run faster than a cheetah, and dodge bullets with ease. Boomstick: And he can take one hell of a beating too. Wiz: Like that time he survived the center of the earth, over 9000 Farenheit, was able to match Teddy Roosevelt while falling in a stone statue-'' '''Boomstick: What the actual hell?' Wiz: -has been crushed without injury, and can even swim in gold, which as seen here-'' '' '' ''Wiz: -isn't easy to do. Boomstick: Wiz. Math that. Wiz: Hell, there's really no reason to how Scrooge can do this. It's just simple toonforce. Boomstick: Damn! No wonder this guys beats up entire bars full of people as regularly as he does! Wiz: Most of that is thanks to his Berserker Rage, where Scrooge's strength and anger grows. In this form, he ripped a steamboat in half! While that is an impressive feat all in its own, he also threw two smokestacks, which have a combined weight of 120 tons, and a grand piano, which can weigh up to 800 pounds! Boomstick: Damn, this guy is unstoppable! Wiz: And would you believe he gets even stronger? With the help of a Super Goober, he can turn into his alternate ego, the Masked Top Hat, or more commonly known as Super Scrooge. (Cue Superman Theme Remix ) Wiz: Now Super Scrooge doesn't have a lot of feats on his own, but we do know he scales to Super Goofy, and yes, that is a real thing. Boomstick: Super Goof can fly across the universe and back in a matter of seconds and even throw planet sized meteors with ease. Wiz: All that being said, Scrooge has done quite a lot in his career. Feats: *Beats up bars full of people with ease *Lifts bison with ease *Ran to California to the North Pole in a matter of minutes *Dodges gunfire with ease *Bears are actually scared of him *Ripped a steamboat apart when he was angry Boomstick: Not only has he been PETA's number one enemy for a number of years, he's also gone on numerous adventures, beat up guys much younger than him, and ran from California to the North Pole in a matter of minutes. Wiz: Scrooge is great, but not perfect. Weaknesses: *Money clouds his judgement and makes him angry **That's it Boomstick: This guy doesn't really have a lot of faults. Just that money makes him angry. And even then, that's not bad in most situations. Wiz: Scrooge is a powerhouse through and through and if you get in his way, I feel pity for you. Boomstick: Ay, bars. ' ' "I can feel all those diamonds singing to me. And it's a right pretty song too!" Donkey Kong Note: In order to make this battle fair, I will not be using Donkey Kong's feats from Mario Party. (Donkey Kong Country OST (Super Nintendo) - Track 04/23 - Cranky's Theme ) Wiz: A long, long time ago, there was a gorilla, and it's owner. Boomstick: They didn't like each other. Wiz: Yeah, that's putting it lightly. The owner would beat the ape with a whip and keep it locked in its cage for days on end. Boomstick: Hey, don't you test on ani-''' Wiz: That's not what we're talking about. Anyways, as we all know, the ape and plumber did battle with the outcome being...the plumber locking the ape in a cage and forcing his son to get him. '''Boomstick: Damn! And I thought you were terrible to animals. Wiz: ...Don't you force squirrels to fight to the death? Boomstick: HA! Those squirrels were drunk! Not my doing! Anyways, Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr., cause names are hard, flipped the plumber the bird and went to go to and went to an island where they could retire in peace. Wiz: Fast forward, a couple years later, and the main Donkey Kong that we all know and love was born...then was immediately kidnapped afterward. Boomstick: Damn, what's with Mario characters and them getting kidnapped so much? Wiz: Well, he eventually fought his way through the Koopa Army, and he became the main leader of the Donkey Kong Island. '' '''Boomstick: But life couldn't be all sweet thanks to a fake-ass Bowser, and so the two fought, and they fought, a-' Wiz: Ok, I think we get it. Anyways, the gorilla would prevail over K. Rool time and time again, all to protect his friends, family,...and bananas. (Stop music) Boomstick: Yep, they started fighting over fruit. Wiz: Which makes no sense as neither gorrilas or crocodiles choose bananas as their primary meal. For crocodiles, it's the quite opp-'' '''Boomstick: Damn, Wiz, stop being such a know-it-all douche!' Wiz: ...Well, sorry. (Cue Quad City DJ's - Space Jam (Instrumental) ) Boomstick: And to defend his golden fruit, DK's got some ways how. Hell, Donkey Kong's sheer size alone is enough to deter almost any foe! The bastard is eight feet tall and eight hundred pounds! Wiz: The largest gorilla to ever live was Gargantua, who stood at five feet, six inches tall, and weighed somewhere between 460-500 pounds. Boomstick: But if you, A. have balls of steel, B. have a death wish, or C. have a whole army behind you...you're dead any way, let's be honest. Wiz: Donkey Kong's most notable attribute is his undeniably impressive strength. Whether he's punching country-sized moons down to Earth or just beating the shit out of people in general, this gorilla has power and beyond. Boomstick: Probably because he works out so much. Whatever he's doing, I need to, considering the guy can deadlift an entire ship while standing on it! Wiz: Given that this ship is based off a real-life galleon, this means Donkey Kong lifted at least 1,200 tons! Boomstick: Along with that, he can punch at speeds more than 25,000 miles per hour! Wiz: He can also create shockwaves with the slaps from his massive palms on the ground, and is signature move, the Giant Punch, is enough to send massive crocodiles flying. Boomstick: Then there's his Sound Wave Attack, basically Hulk's Thunderclap, which can push away attacks and even dish out a force equal to a hurricane. Then there's the Hand Slap, where he slaps, duh, the ground so hard it causes a mini earthquake. Wiz: The Spinning Kong is Donkey spinning around quickly in a circle and his headbutt is powerful enough to embed opponents into the ground. Boomstick: Damn, this guy is strong as hell! Wiz: But power isn't all that this ape wields, as he has a plethora of weapons to use. Boomstick: Ple-tho-ra...that's a funny word. Wiz: Of course it is...for you. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: Nothing. (Cue Sawmill Thrill - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze [OST] ) Boomstick: Ok...well, DK's most iconic weapon are his barrels which come in an shitton of versions. Not to mention, they're infinite. Wiz: He has normal wine barrels, which are roughly 121 pounds, and animal barrels, which turn him into whatever animal is on the barrel. Such animals include: elephants, swordfishes, rhinoceros, rattlesnakes, parrots, and spiders. Boomstick: Gah! I hate spiders. Wiz: Then there are more self-explanatory barrels, like the arrow barrel, TNT barrel, etc. The barrel cannon acts as a cannon for Kong, obviously, the barrel shield is self explanatory, as is the invicibilty barrel. Boomstick: But he's packing even more heat, like with his Coconut Shooter, a shotgun for coconuts, built for him by good ol' Funky Kong. Wiz: He's also got Orange Grenades. Yep. Grenades made out of fruit. How the hell does that even work? Boomstick: Don't ask me. You're the smart one. Anyways, he's got his jet-barrel bongos which he can fly with and hsi normal ones which he can make music with. Music that hurts! Like a drunk Wiz singing. Wiz: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE THAT Boomstick: Heh, heh. I heard you what you said about me a while ago. Revenge sucks, doesn't it? Wiz: Damn it, Boomstick. (Cue Kongo Jungle - Super Smash Bros. Music Extended ) Boomstick: Anyways, when DK wants to get serious, he'll pull out a barrel with his face on it and it can transform him into the Strong Kong. Wiz: Strong Kong is immune to everything, sorta like his rival Mario's invicibilty star. It relies on Crystal Coconuts to function, but unfortunately, it has a time limit. Boomstick: But DK is a beast, super form or not. Feats: *Dodges point-blank arrows *Punches at hypersonic speeds *Lifted an entire ship *Punched K. Rool high into the air *Tanked an explosion *Struck a small moon with over 3000 megatons of force Wiz: Not only has he punched island-sized moons down to the ground with ease, but he's also brawled with Mario several times, and completely shaken off being shot with cannonballs. The average cannonball can move up to 220 miles per hour and weigh up to 42 pounds. This means he's getting hit with 9240 pounds of force! That's twice the weight of a small car! Boomstick: Damn! Poachers beware! Wiz: While DK is a formidable foe, he's not unstoppable. Weaknesses: *Incredibly stupid and gullible *Will lose his power if his crest is cut *Lazy *Super forms have a limit *Cocky Wiz: Like every stereotypical strongman, Donkey Kong is extremely stupid. Like that time where he got amnesia and thought he was a crocodile. He's also lazy and extremely cocky, letting his guard down and losing to people like Peach and Little Mac. Boomstick: But hey, if I were a giant, moon-punching gorilla, it's ok to be a little cocky because no matter who you face, you're gonna kick their ass. "BANANA SLAMMA!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAATTTTLLLLEEE Pre-Fight (Cue Sugar Zone - Silent Partner ) Scrooge McDuck and his grandnephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, were walking through the vast wilderness of DK Island, for Scrooge had heard legends of "a golden treasure". Soon, the trio started to complain that they were hungry. Scrooge: Hush now! We're almost there! He showed the boys the map and pointed to their destination. The trio groaned and continued to trudge on. When they reached their destination, Scrooge squealed in delight and looked up from the map to find...a hoard of bananas. He looked from the map to the fruit several times before roaring in anger as the trio laughed. Huey: It's treasure for us! Let's eat, boys! The grandnephews started to advance towards the banana before hearing a loud grunt behind them. They turned around to see Scrooge still fuming and a large, brown gorilla, clearly upset. (Stop music) Donkey Kong stared at them with pure intensity as the trio looked towards Scrooge and pointed him towards the gorilla. Scrooge turned around to find DK face-to-face with him. Instead of backing down, the duck got even more in his face. Scrooge: What do you think you're looking at, laddy? In response, DK pushed Scrooge to the ground, beat his chest, and yelled at him. Scrooge got up and did the same. At this point, Donkey Kong was pissed. He tried to punch Scrooge, but he missed.' ' Scrooge: Oh, those are fighting words, lad! Huey, Dewey, Louie, get out of here! Louie: No need to tell us twice! The trio fled as the two animals squared up. Scrooge pulled out his cane while DK got in a fighting stance. FIGHT! Scrooge vs DK fight.png|Shakaboy Scrooge vs DK .gif|ThatOneNoob2 (Cue Jungle Level Ver.2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl ) Scrooge attacked first, jumping in the air and attempting to land on Donkey Kong's head, but the gorilla sidestepped and swatted the much smaller duck like a fly into a wall. Scrooge fell down and hit the floor as he saw DK running towards him. Scrooge pulled out the Boing card and watched the gorilla fly dozens of feet into the air before crashing back down to the ground. Scrooge: Didya have a nice trip, lad? Donkey Kong got furious and pounded his chest before throwing a barrel at his adversary. McDuck dodged it and laughed only to be hit by another barrel, right in the face. DK then pulled out the Coconut Shooter and shot at the duck, who pulled out the Omnisolve to dissolve the coconuts that came at him. The coconust immediately dissolved while DK had a look of bewilderment on his face. He fired again. Same result. Soon, he got frustrated and slammed the Shooter on the ground. Scrooge, still hiding behind the umbrella, peeked over to see the ape slapping his hands together. At this, the duck's eyes got comically large as he laughed. Scrooge: I see you're happy with the Omnisolve, eh? DK grinned as he pulled his hands back really far and- BOOM A large shockwave blew Scrooge back out of the cave and into the forest. Donkey Kong smiled and started to flex before heading to see where the duck was at. He walked past a couple of trees before a cannonball had struck him right in his arm. More angry then anything else, he turned around to see Scrooge with a cannon and a smile, lighting the fuse for another one. DK jumped over and charged a giant punch as he headed towards Scrooge. (Cue Money Bin - DuckTales Remastered [OST] ) DK released the blow, but Scrooge dodged and pulled out his revolver, firing two shots at the charging ape. Donkey Kong tanked both of the shots and grabbed the duck in his massive grip. Before he could start squeezing, Scrooge pulled out a shotgun and shot DK in the foot, causing him to drop Scrooge and jump around clutching his foot. Taking the opportunity, Scrooge pulled out Magica's wand and created a small tornado to carry off DK in the sky. The gorilla got smaller and smaller until Scrooge could no longer see him. (Stop music) Scrooge: Well, that takes care of that. Now, just to find th-'' (Resume music) Suddenly, DK came crashing down from the sky, right in front of Scrooge. Giant Punch at the ready, he let loose, only for Scrooge to put up a wall between the two with the wand. The wall was destroyed in a matter of seconds by DK's mighty fist crashing into it at a surprisingly fast speed. Scrooge jumped back and pulled out his Winchester, but DK grabbed it and crushed it in his hand. ''Scrooge: Quite the power ya got there lad! Scrooge then grabbed the ape's finger and swung him overhead and onto the ground. Scrooge: But it's a liiiittle below mine! DK quickly got back up on his feet and threw an orange grenade at Scrooge, which exploded and caused Scrooge to fly back several meters into another tree, slamming into it with such force that it tipped over. Scrooge got up quickly and pulled out his cane, trying to fend off the incoming Donkey Kong with it. DK ran in quickly preparing for a Giant Punch, but Scrooge quickly maneuvered out of the way and shot at DK with his cane, hitting him right on his back, which caused him more anger than pain and he pulled out his Coconut Shooter again, but Scrooge had seemingly vanished. (Cue Gang-Plank Galleon (Donkey Kong Country) - GaMetal) Scrooge then came plummeting out of the sky, cane-first, right on Donkey Kong's head, then proceeding to leap off of it and pull out his shotgun to fire at DK. The gorilla quickly ducked behind a rock and pulled out a barrel that would transform him into an elephant, perfect for squashing pesky ducks. Scrooge: I ain't got all day, lad! You wanted to fight and now that've you got one, you run away? Pathetic! '' Suddenly, Donkey Kong, now a very large and angry elephant loudly trumpeted and charged towards his opposition to try to trample him, but Scrooge sidestepped and grabbed him by his tail. ''Scrooge: I may be old but my strength is still gold! He then proceeded to actually lift the newly transformed DK over his head, and into a large boulder, completely decimating it. Donkey Kong turned back to normal and as he rubbed his head in pain, McDuck pulled out Magica's wand and chuckled. Scrooge: So you like turning into other animals, eh? Maybe I'll turn you into...hmm, a squid? He then shot at DK who narrowly dodged and watched one of the boulder fragments behind him turn into a cephalapod. And for no absolutely no reason at all, it pulled out a clarinet. Scrooge: Ooh, nice reflexes you got there! But see if you can dodge this! Scrooge then pointed the wand upwards and brought it down in a fast motion with the sound of loud rumbling accompanying the action. DK looked upwards and saw three small meteors coming his way. He then looked at Scrooge and grinned as to say, "That all you got?" Scrooge interpreted the message and chuckled. Scrooge: You mean to tell me, you, a big, stupid ape, is gonna st-'' Donkey Kong then abruptly jumped into the air and destroyed the meteors, one-by-one, with his mighty fists. He landed back to the ground with a mighty thud and cockily mocked the wealthy waterfowl. ''Scrooge: Not bad, but I can do better! Scrooge put the wand away, walked over to a large tree, and uproot it and hold it in one hand as it were a twig. DK took this as a challenge and picked up an equally big tree and swung it at Scrooge, who did likewise. The clash of the two trees created a large cracking noise throughout the whole jungle. Scrooge dropped the now broken tree and grappled with DK creating a hold of which neither animal could break. Donkey Kong then started to get the upper hand before Scrooge let go and went under DK. (Cue Boss Theme - DuckTales Remastered [OST)] ' Scrooge then threw a Bowie knife at DK, nearly cutting off the top of his hair. DK frantically rubbed his head to make sure his hair wasn't cut while Scrooge got disappointed that he messed it up, cussing like a sailor. He then pulled out the Burglar Stunner and shot at DK, which hit him right in his chest, knocking him over. Scrooge then fired another shot, which he rolled out of the path of the blast and got up quickly. He had a look of pure anger in his eyes as he raised his fists above his head. ''Donkey Kong: BANANA... Scrooge: What are you on about? ''Donkey Kong: '''SLAMMA!'' His fists slammed on the ground with amazing force, that caused the ground to shake, taking Scrooge off his feet, not able to stand up on his feet for a couple of seconds until the mini earthquake was over. Scrooge got up with anger in his eyes and pulled out his McDuck Sword and equipped the McDuck armor. Scrooge: Only thing that can take down a beast like you is a knight! He ran towards the ape, blade in hand, and swung it overhead attempting to slice the arm of Donkey Kong, but he moved out of the way and swatted Scrooge to the side, knocking the sword a few meters away from him. Scrooge reached his hand out and the sword levitated towards him which surprised DK. In exchange, he pulled out his bongos and started to pound on them, creating a shockwave that pushed Scrooge back with every slap on the drums. McDuck threw the sword at the bongos, cutting them both in half and the sword returned to Scrooge's hand once he outstretched his limb. Donkey Kong then pulled out an Orange Grenade and threw it at his adversary, who dodged it and took off the armor in exchange for pulling the Oomph! card, which knocked DK back. He then pulled out the Big Bertha card, shooting a large cannonball at DK, who crushed it in between his massive hands, DK then ran up, preparing to do a Giant Punch and released it, but Scrooge had put up the Billionaire's Club card, blocking the attack. DK jumped back and ran forward for momentum to do another Giant Punch, however, Scrooge had pulled out the Neutra-Friction Gun and shot DK with it, causing him to slide several of meters until he finally slammed into a boulder. He looked at his feet, confused, and then pulled out an explosive barrel to throw at Scrooge, which he barely dodged. (Cue Stage 9-8 (Donkey Kong '94) - GaMetal) ' Donkey Kong pulled out another animal barrel, this time one that would turn him into a rhinoceros, and jumped on it. He turned into a large, gray-skin rhino and charged at Scrooge. Scrooge then pulled out the Anti-Inertia Gun and shot it at the charging animal. McDuck stood in place to wait for the rhino and DK was surprised when Scrooge didn't move, not even an inch. DK turned back to normal and charged and fired a Giant Punch, which didn't budge the duck. ''Scrooge: Ah, laddy, you're gonna have to hit me a bit harder than that if you really want to hurt me! DK got mad and picked up a large rock to throw it at his foe, but McDuck caught it and hucked it away. DK then got full of rage and performed a Spinning Kong towards his foe, who evaded it and German suplexed him away. Scrooge pulled out his musket and shot at Donkey Kong, who dodged the bullet and rushed towards the duck, slapping him into a rock, which cracked from the sheer force. Scrooge recovered quickly and picked up DK to throw him into the side of a cave, which he was sent through. The ape got angry and started to wonder what he would have to do to take down this mighty foe. A lightbulb then appeared above his head and he threw it at Scrooge, which had gotten him enraged as he was tired of this stupid ape. He entered his Berserker Mode as he stomped towards DK, smoke forming from his ears. DK looked on in confusion, however, Scrooge had punched him in the gut causing him to keel over before suplexing him so hard, he went through the side of a cave. DK wondered once again what he would have to do before he grinned wildly and pulled out a Crystal Coconut. He started to be surrounded in colorful sparkles as he pounded his chest with pride. He had become the Strong Kong. '(Cue Final Boss - DuckTales Remastered [OST)] ' He ran at Scrooge and shoulder-bashed him into a tree, then picking him up by the foot and slammed him into the ground before smashing him even farther into the dirt with his large fist. Scrooge crawled from his foe and struggled to get up. Scrooge: Oof, lad! You've gotten tougher, haven't ya? Well, you're not the only one to have a super form! Scrooge then pulled out a Super Goober and popped it in his mouth as a bright flash surrounded him. He was back on his feet in a matter of seconds and smirked at DK. He had become the Super Scrooge. The two newly transformed animal heroes traded blows, neither one gaining the upper hand just yet. DK pushed Scrooge off of him and punched him again, but the blow had no effect. The two got in a grappling hold once again, this time, Scrooge got the upper hand and pushed DK off of him and grabbed by his arm to take him to the sky as the rainbow colors started to fade. Scrooge: So your form doesn't last long, does it? Too bad for you, lad! Donkey Kong's form wore off as he wrestled out of Scrooge's grip and fell to the ground. He got up and took out the Coconut Shooter to fire a few rounds, which had no effect on the incoming Scrooge McDuck. Scrooge punched DK in the jaw which caused him to spit out some blood and teeth and fall to the ground. Scrooge then picked him up by the arm again to take him to the skies. He reached into the stratosphere before DK started to pound on Scrooge, which merely annoyed him as they reached their destination: the Sun. Scrooge: Sorry, lad, but this is what happens when you threaten my nephews! He then heaved DK into the Sun, burning him and erasing every inch of him. K.O.! Scrooge catches up with his grandnephews and tells them his epic battle as the rest of DK crew looked for Donkey Kong. Analysis '(Cue Duck Tales Theme ) ' '''Boomstick: Damn it! We're gonna end up on PETA's watchlist now! Wiz: We already were. Boomstick: Oh. Well then, I can say this: This fight was badass! Who knew two animals beating the shit out of each other would be so fun to watch! ' ''Wiz: While Donkey Kong did have the initial strength and durability advantage, Scrooge's array of weapons were just too much for him to handle. '''Boomstick: DK is known for being strong as all hell, but don't count out Scrooge just yet! Like we said, he can lift 120 tons with ease and ripped a damn steamboat in half! The steamboat feat is pretty similar to DK's ship-lifting feat. Wiz: Not to mention, many of Scrooge McDuck's weapons negate anything Donkey Kong can do. The Anti-Inertia Gun could take away the ape's go-to solution, which is his strength. The wand alone could spell the end for DK, with its abilities to make DK lose control of his actions, could banish him to another dimension, turn him into a mere ant, etc. Boomstick: Plus, Scrooge is 150 damn years old while DK is only 26! Everything Donkey Kong has seen, Scrooge has seen 1000 times! Wiz: Donkey Kong's cockiness would also be a disadvantage for him. If he can't take a boxer seriously, how is he supposed to consider an elderly duck a worthy foe. Plus, Donkey Kong is so stupid, Scrooge's numerous weapons could really confuse him. Boomstick: But by far, the deciding factor was Super Scrooge and Strong Kong. Wiz: While Strong Kong is not to be underestimating, it does not grant Donkey Kong any other physical boosts in terms of stats. However, Scrooge's super form makes him able to exceed the speed of light by thousands of times and destroy planets! Something DK just can't compare to. Boomstick: But, Wiz? Would've it made a difference if we used Mario Party feats? Wiz: Most likely, Boomstick. The weapons would still have a great effect on him, but if he got one hit in, Scrooge would've been doomed. That's why we used Donkey Kong Country. Boomstick: Harambae joke? Wiz: Hell no, it's 2017. Boomstick: Wew, thought you were gonna say yes for a second. Well, it looks like Donkey Kong should've Mc''Ducked'' this fight, if he did, he would've avoided getting burned up. ' Scrooge Winner.png|If Scrooge Wins scrooge winner pic.png|ThatOneNoob ' Wiz: The winner is Scrooge McDuck. Winner: Scrooge McDuck *'+ Far more experienced' *'+ Far smarter' *'+ Faster, especially as Super Scrooge' *'+ Weapons perfectly countered DK's' *'+ Better weapons' *'+ Toonforce' *'+ Better fighter' *'''- Not as physically strong''' *'''- Not as durable''' ' ' Loser: Donkey Kong *'+ More Durable' *'+ Stronger' *'''- Far less intelligent''' *'''- Far less experience''' *'''- Slower''' *'''- Worse weapons''' *'''- Had no counters to Scrooge's weapons''' *'''- Worse fighter''' 'Next Time Boomstick: Next time oooonnn Death Battle! It's the dream match we've all been waiting for. A match of legends. The match three years in the making. Ladies. Gentlemen. Get ready for.. ... ... ... ... 'Smokey VS McGruff. Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Greed' themed Death Battles Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles